


Talent Show of Terror | Ultimate Revival | A Danganronpa Spin-off Series

by Bearpuff4



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: Adventure, Anime/Video Game Fusion, Drama, F/M, Horror, Inspired by Videogames, Mystery, Romance, Thriller, danganronpa - Freeform, original - Freeform, talent show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 18:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21324418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearpuff4/pseuds/Bearpuff4
Summary: A group of 14 talented students get accepted into the most elite, sensational national talent show of the century! Each one at the top of their field, and the top of their game. Upon arriving, the students discover they are unable to leave the building during the entire duration of the filming process. When trying to escape, they find out that their only way out: is to win the talent show. If you get voted off of the show, you get voted off of the planet! But...who’s behind this mess? Could it really be one of their fellow contestants? But who? And more importantly...Why?
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	Talent Show of Terror | Ultimate Revival | A Danganronpa Spin-off Series

**Author's Note:**

> Before the story begins;  
This is the prologue, and will therefore be much shorter than all of the upcoming chapters. At most, this will probably hit 2,000 words, while in the future, the other chapters will range more from 4-5k. Also, this is the in-depth version of the series on my YouTube channel: Rylie-Nicole Studios.
> 
> I wanted to go further into the story and express more plot, character-development and relationship development as well, which I can’t really do in 150 minutes if video.  
If you’re a subscriber of mine, thank you for showing further interest!

“Have you ever wanted to be...special?

Not just that generic; “Oh, everybody’s special in their own way!” Bull crap, but that honest, fulfilling, successful type of special, where other people look at you and then they think:

”_Hey, I want to be special too!”_

Well, here’s your chance! Submit an audition for the ‘Ultimate Talent Show!’ Here, we knock reality TV shows like  America’s Got Talent  and  The Voice out of the ballpark! This is your chance to be famous, be special, and be exactly who you’ve dreamed of being since you were a kid! Auditions close October 13th, so hurry it up!”

I turned off the TV and stared out the window for a while. Special, huh? I’ve never really considered myself special, nor have I cared about being ordinary. I’ve grown to accept myself and my mundane abilities. 

It appears as though my best friend Noelle would disagree. 

“Mina! Minaminaminaminamina!! Guess WHAT?!” She beamed and jumped around on her bed. I heard her mattress springs coil back and forth through the computer, and felt sorry for her parents, who’d have to replace it. 

“What is it, Noelle?” I sighed, and rolled over in my bed. Must she always be  so hyper?

We totally _have_ to audition for this! I mean, you know it’s always been my dream to become a famous pop star, and now it could actually come true!” She giggled.

”Okay, good for you. But why should  I  audition for this no-shot-at-winning crapshoot?” I complained. She hissed at me, and pouted.

”Because, Mina- I’ve never seen anyone slay as many instruments as you can! You play the guitar, the piano, the freaking VIOLIN-  And you sing AMAZINGLY!  Honestly, maybe you shouldn’t apply, because they’ll definitely choose you over me.”

”What about Himiko and Sarah? Are you going to make them apply too?” I questioned.

Himiko and Sarah are the other members in our band. We play for fun, but we don’t actually have any gigs or anything. We just have a small YouTube channel with about 5,000 subscribers.

”No, I’m not  making them,  they actually want to! You’re just so lazy that you don’t want to take 5 minutes to record the video . If you don’t care, then you won’t feel bad if you aren’t chosen, right? Just do it anyways!”

I stopped tot hunk for a moment. She did have a point. There was no way I’d actually get picked for such an insane TV show, so it couldn't hurt to be a troll for once. 

“You know what? Yeah, why not. Just let me pick out a song to record and-“

”SQUEEEEEEEE! We’re going to be superstars! This. Is. AWESOME!!” She assaulted her bed once again, and I realized that I’d rather be doing anything but watching her.

”...Right. Well, see you soon, Noelle.” 

“Byeee! I’ll meet you and Sarah at your school tomorrow afternoon for band practice!” She hung up, and my screen returned to our YouTube homepage.

”Famous, huh?” I laughed to myself. What was so exciting about being famous? Building yourself up and putting others down? Yeah, what a ‘thrill.’

But I promised Noelle, so now....

It was time to search for a song.

Wednesday, October 9th, 2019.  **4 Days until the deadline.**

The song I had chosen was some cheesy 1980’s music. I was fairly certain they only cared about modern, upcoming genres and artists, so I figured I was in the clear. Noelle, being oblivious to these tactics, gleefully approved my audition, and did that creepy-hover-thing over my computer while it uploaded. 

A thrilling:  **Success! Your audition has been submitted! **Notice popped up on my computer screen, causing Noelle to have another weird seizure.

”Would you calm down? I submitted it, okay? So just cool it already.” I moped. Maybe...a small part of me was afraid I  would  get picked. I really,  _really_ didn’t want to be chosen. Fame just...wasn’t me.

”Okay, okay, I got you! I’m just so pumped because we’ve all officially submitted our auditions now! It’ll just suck it one of us gets picked over the others.” She laughed in a melancholic way.

”Come on, you don’t actually expect any of us to get picked, do you? Let alone  all four of us. ” 

“Well, no...But it doesn’t mean I can’t be hopeful! Always have hope, Mina. Promise me that. It’s honestly the only thing that’ll keep you going in tough situations. And if you’re ever feeling down, just remember that I’ll always believe in you!” She beamed. I raised an eyebrow.

”Yeah...thanks? But where is this coming from? Did somebody just die or something?”

”Ugh, jeez! No, Mina, I’m trying to be an inspiration to you! Someday, I’ll be old and dead, and you’ll be glad I left you with such sweet words to remember me.” She pouted.

“Ha ha, very funny. I swear, you’re going to haunt me for as long as I live.”

”You’ve got that right.” She giggled.

”Oh- Whatever! Can I just get to school already? Class is starting in 20.”

”Sucks to suck, lolz. I bet you wish you were homeschooled like me, huh?” She teased. I rolled my eyes, and shut my laptop, and we parted ways.

My audition had been officially submitted. Which meant...

I’d just have to sit and wait...

Sunday, October 13th, 2019.  **Day of the deadline.**

When Sunday had finally arrived, I just wanted to get it over with. Sure, I suppose there was a very, VERY small chance of my success, but I was almost certain I wouldn’t get chosen. The likelihood of anybody that I knew getting on that show was slim to none. Yet again, those odds are the same for everybody, and  _someone_ has to be chosen. 

Noelle whined to me all last night about how much the world sucked. It’s crazy what sickness can do to her attitude, considering she acts high on a typical daily basis. 

That being said, me and Sarah were sitting in my living room when the official auditions came to a close. 

“When do you think they’ll announce the winners? Supposedly, there’s at least a week in between the deadline and the reveal. I guess that would make sense though, considering how many applicants they’ve probably gotten.” Sarah shrugged. 

“Honestly, the anticipation is killing me. I wish there were some kind of machine that could just-

Sort all of the auditions automatically.” I sighed. She tilted her head.

“I mean, that would be totally awesome, but why the rush? You’re not normally so impatient, Mina. Is everything alright?” She worried. 

Sarah was the more intellectual girl in our band. Obviously, Noelle was the leader, due to her cheerful and excited personality. And Himiko was the punk/gothic one, who didn’t care much for people whatsoever. Me on the other hand, like I said; I’m just normal.

“I mean..I’m okay, I really am. It’s just...I really,  really  don’t want to get chosen to be in this show. You know I hate attention, and between the band and this, it seems like that’s all I’ve been getting lately.” I frowned. She giggled.

“Come on, Mina. Why do you even think you’ll get in? Not to be rude, but over 1,000,000 people must’ve tried out for this show! The odds aren’t just against us, they’re freaking impossible. Im-poss-ee-blay I tell you!”

I laughed a little to make Sarah feel better after attempting to cheer me up, but I didn’t really feel better at all. I just knew...something was off about this. Why did it feel like this show is just a big trap? Was I overthinking it like always?

“Hey, cheer up. You’re like some- ultra despair machine. Stop being so depressed, it’s making me depressed too.” She whined. 

“Wow, thanks for your concern! Really, I deeply  appreciate it. ” I sassed, and she laughed. 

“Sorry, sorry. Oh, I know! Why don’t we go get ice cream! I bet it’ll cheer you up!” She beamed. I raised an eyebrow. 

“Is that because you want to cheer me up, or because you want me to buy you ice cream?” I inquired. She responded with nervous laugher. 

“Can’t it be both?” 

“Yeah, Whatever. If you want me to pay, you’ll be the one driving.”

“Ughh, Fine. At least I’ll be wasting your car’s gas.” She smirked. 

“You’re so cheap!” 

“Shut up.”

The rest of the week, I tried to shove the talent show deep down inside of me. I didn’t even want to think about it. Noelle was sick the most of the week, so I didn’t get to see her much. Himiko also went to a different school than Sarah and I, so we were left to fend for ourselves. 

“You know, they’re announcing the winners  tomorrow,  and Noelle’s still sick. I swear, she’s going to blow a gasket.” Sarah rolled her eyes. 

“I feel sick.” I whined. 

“Then just  don’t go.  Even if by some miracle you’re picked, it doesn’t mean you have to accept the invitation!” She tried. 

“But I do, Sarah. I’ve already made the commitment, I can’t just back out whenever I feel like it. Don’t you get that?” She sighed at my response, indicating she understood.

“Hey, what did you audition with?” I asked. She tilted her head.

“What do you mean? I played the piano, obviously. I can’t sing like you and Noelle can.” 

“No, I meant what song did you play?”

“Oh, I did a cover of Unravel. Go big or go home, right?” She laughed. 

“I- since when could you play something  that insane?! ” I practically lost it. She was practically more talented than all 3 of us combined?

“I’ve been playing piano since I was 3. Being in a band isn’t really a demanding job for a pianist like me. You guys never really make me play complicated pieces.” She shrugged. 

“Yeah, I guess that’s true. I just don’t want you to waste your talents! You deserve a piano solo in our next video.” I beamed.

“Ew, don’t get all nice with me. I’m good, really. It’s more fun to work with a team than do it all alone. What’s the point in success if you can’t share it?”

“Wow, you’re really smart, aren’t you?” I laughed. Sarah always knew just what to say to make me feel like an idiot. 

“Yeah, but so are you. So take a deep breath, and remember you can get through whatever happens, alright? You’ve got me, Himiko, and Noelle, even if she’s crazy.”

“Yeah. Thank you, Sarah. And you’re right, Noelle is definitely c-r-a-z-y!”

“Lmao truuuuue!”

...

That would be one of the last times I saw Sarah for a long, long time...

Saturday, October 20th, 2019.  The results.

Sick to my stomach, I didn’t eat the entire day Saturday. The thought of being in that talent show horrified me. Although I knew they’d be announcing the winners on TV, I was too freaked out to take the indirect approach. Instead, I figured if I’d really gotten in, they’d email me. 

By 8:00PM that night, I hadn’t received a single email. My body was flooded with relief. They’d done the announcements at 7, so there was no way I’d gotten chosen. 

That’s what I’d thought, but as I got ready for bed, I got a weird message on my phone. 

“Congrats, Mina! I didn’t think this was your thing, but I can’t believe you got in! You go girl!”

Why was Himiko messaging me something like that?

I checked my email once again; nothing. Was this a prank?

But then, it happened. 

“MINAMINAMINA! You’re going to be famous!” Hanna ran into my room and squealed. 

“W-What are you talking about?” A ginormous pit grew in my stomach. 

“Mom just got an email! You got into the talent show on NATIONAL TELEVISION ! I’m so, so happy for you!” She cheered. 

Oh no. I’d accidentally put  my mom’s email?!

“Mina. What’s this about? Why’d you apply for such a nonsensical reality show?! And why did you do so  without my permission.  I thought that I told you that being a musician was a poor decision! Now I have to buy a plane ticket?! You know how much money I’m going to have to WASTE on you-?!”

“Mom, calm down! I don’t even want to go!” I cried, fear pouring into me. 

“Oh, no. You do NOT get to quit. That will look terrible for the entire family! I’m taking you shopping tomorrow, you better not flake out on this.” She hissed at me and slammed the door to my room. Hanna peeked our from under my bed. 

“I-is she gone?”

“Yes...she’s gone. You should go get some sleep, Hanna.”

“I-okay...But, will you be okay? Mom seemed pretty mad.” She pouted. 

“I’ll be alright. Just go rest, okay? I want you to come with me to the airport!” I smiled at her, earning her excitement. 

“Yeah, okay! Goodnight, Mina!” She skipped out of my room, and I fell onto my bed. 

I almost lurched up from my bed because of how nauseous I felt instantly after. How...HOW?! Was God out to get me? Or worse, was this the work of Satan himself? Why, why, why?! 

My social anxiety has reached its peak. I could barely sing in front of a camera knowing 1,000 people  might  watch it, and even then, Noelle sang 90% of our covers! But-this? What...

What am I going to do?


End file.
